


Art: Mark Lee, Median: Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nighttime, basically a drabble, can you call someone kissing another persons cheeks while they sleep somnophilia?, needed to write sm positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark looks enchanting as he sleeps under soft light. Donghyuck is pulled in.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: Drabbles & Miscellania





	Art: Mark Lee, Median: Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because recently I’ve been obsessed with angst and needed something slightly soft to balance me out. This is just a little something that I wanted to use to experiment with atmosphere, so please don’t judge too harshly (I’m also kinda bad at summaries ah sorry). Thank you :D

Barely there light managed to shine into the room. Through Mark’s sheer grey curtains, they lit enough of the top half of the bed for the moonlight to bounce off of said boys cheeks. The lighting gave him an ethereal blush.

Donghyuck stared at his moon-painted cheeks, and wanted nothing more than to take a sip, to drink just a sip of the shimmering light off of Mark’s cheeks.

It was very tempting. Mark had fallen asleep around an hour before while Donghyuck was on his phone (which was the usual for them), and Donghyuck had been looking at him for around fifteen minutes.

There was just something so lovely about it. A sharp stake of pure beauty seemed to rip the space of time, and Donghyuck lost himself while he watched the marvelous show on Mark’s face

He watched the twinkle of the leaves interrupting the projections of light on Mark’s cheek. A spellbinding pattern flowed across his face, and Hyuck couldn't help but subconsciously move closer.

Eventually, their faces were only a few inches apart. Soaking in Mark’s skin, Donghyuck had the urge to feel it. The softness could be seen so clearly, and he desperately wanted to experience it.

Donghyuck inched his hand up to Marks face and began carefully caressing him. He slowly dragged his fingers across the apple of Mark’s cheek to his jaw, feeling intoxicated by the smoothness. He could blame this intoxication for him moving even closer. He wanted to feel more, to worship those cheeks with everything.

So he kissed them, softly. He peppered dry kisses across them like blusher. He lay hovering half on top of Mark and was finally able to drink the milk of moonlight off of the boy’s pale skin.

Once he had pulled away to admire Mark from more of a distance, his spell broke. He realized what he had been doing and immediately regretted his whole existence.

The regret increased tenfold when Mark’s eyelids fluttered, and their eyes met. Despite moving away, Donghyuck was still close enough to Mark for it to be considered strange and not at all platonic. From this distance he was sure Mark could see the red rushing up his neck to the tips of his ears.

“What were you doing?” Mark mumbled, a sleepy smile setting on his face.

“U-uh you- um…” Hyuck replied slightly louder than appropriate.

Mark’s smile seemed to wake up, and he raised his hand to set it on the back Hyuck’s neck, playing with his hair.

“You need to use chapstick more often.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened at the confirmation that he had been caught.He started to move back to apologize profusely, but Mark’s hand kept him in place, starting to pull him even closer.

By the time Donghyuck realized what was going on, his lips were already on Mark’s, his eyes wide and staring at Mark’s closed ones. Once Mark pressed his lips a little harder, Donghyuck broke out of his shock and closed his eyes, kissing back.

It was strange, so strange. Donghyuck had imagined this hundreds of times, but it was nothing like how he thought. It wasn't an emotional kiss after a confession, or a jealous kiss when Hyuck eventually got a boyfriend (yes he’s imagined that). It was a soft and quiet thing. It was clouded in the serenity of the moon, a blanket of stars thrown over the two boys.

After a few minutes of soft kisses and kitten licks, Donghyuck pulled away. He stared into Mark’s shining eyes as he attempted to process the event. Mark just smiled at him and gestured for him to lie down, “It’s late Hyuck, we should get to sleep.”

Donghyuck dazily nodded at the boy and settled his head on Mark’s shoulder. His arms were gathered against his chest as Mark draped one of his own across Hyuck’s torso.

Hyuck remained awake for a while after that, staring wide-eyed at seemingly nothing as he attempted to grasp his reality.

He felt extremely anxious for the next morning.

Why’d Mark do that?  
Is he going to take it back?  
Are they. . .something?

Interrupting his thoughts, Donghyuck felt Mark caress his side, “Don’t overthink it. I like you. I’m pretty sure you like me. And I think we’ve both known for a while.”

Donghyuck looked up at him with wide eyes and finds solace in his sugary smile. He soon finds himself returning it, before burrowing back into Mark’s chest. 

He was happy. Tomorrow would be a good day, because they were together.


End file.
